


You Make Me Strong

by Sasparella76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Homecoming, Liam is a Firefighter, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Zayn is a Postgraduate Art Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasparella76/pseuds/Sasparella76
Summary: Liam stepped closer towards Zayn and stared longingly into his eyes.‘Let me show you what I thought of those letters, Zayn.’He dropped to his knees and ran his index finger slowly but firmly up the inseam of Zayn’s tight jeans. When he looked back up, his pupils were dark and wide.‘Let me show you how much I missed you. Let me welcome you home properly.’~~~How do you tell someone that you love them?Zayn does so in letters to his boyfriend Liam whilst he is away on a three-month artists’ retreat in Argentina.Then he returns home…





	You Make Me Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Ziam Song Lyric Challenge Prompt: Strong by One Direction

Liam was so pleased to return home after working another tiring shift as a firefighter. He nodded hello to the doorman of his mid-city apartment complex and stopped to pick up the contents of his mailbox before making his way up to his apartment.

Liam kicked off his boots and ordered a pizza. He couldn’t wait to collapse on his sofa and spend the evening with his feet up watching whatever superhero action movie took his fancy. 

But before all that, Liam wanted to check his mail. He had received a couple of bills, his monthly Mighty World of Marvel magazine, a book he had ordered from Amazon and some junk-mail fliers. Nestled in between the fliers sat a small powder-blue envelope with his name and address printed on it in neat handwriting. Liam broke into a wide smile when he pulled it from the pile. 

Liam studied the envelope closely, reverently tracing over the slight indentations where his name and address were printed. He then ran his thumb slowly around the heavily-franked Argentinian stamp and squinted to read the smudged franking mark that told him when the letter had been posted. 

Liam turned the envelope over and let out a sudden deep belly-laugh upon seeing a doodle of a monkey wearing a space helmet. ‘Idiot,’ he said fondly as he grinned and shook his head. 

He headed to the kitchen, where he reached for a knife so he could slit open the top of the envelope. Liam pulled out a single piece of powder-blue paper that was folded neatly in half. The paper contained a small section of prose, written in the same elegant handwriting as that on the envelope.

“I am not scared of love,  
because when I am not with you I am weaker.”

Liam drunk in the words. They had been written by his boyfriend, Zayn, who was nearing the end of a three-month stay at an artists’ retreat in a remote part of Argentina. The retreat was being run by one of Zayn’s favourite artists and he had been bursting with excitement when he found out he could complete a semester of his MA degree in Contemporary Art there. 

Liam was so proud that Zayn had been offered such an amazing opportunity, but the reality of living apart from his boyfriend was much harder than he had anticipated. 

Their separation had been made worse because Zayn was staying in a small village with no internet reception, so the only times Liam had contact with him was during occasional brief, crackly phone calls from a communal pay phone in the village. 

And, of course, he had the letters.

Zayn had been sending Liam a letter each week since arriving in Argentina. These weren’t letters in the traditional sense, mind you. None contained any detailed missives from Zayn sharing stories of his life overseas. Instead, Zayn sent Liam simple phrases and images that expressed his love and his commitment to their relationship.

Liam clutched this most recent letter tightly as he made his way over to a small desk in the far corner of his living room. He carefully picked up a small bundle of powder-blue envelopes that matched the one he was holding. The envelopes were secured together with one of Zayn’s headbands, but Liam couldn’t bear to add this envelope to the pile and walk away. He needed to look at Zayn’s words once more. 

Liam sat down and pulled one of the envelopes from the bundle. He smiled when he saw that it contained a polaroid photograph. Liam leant back in his chair and stared at the image Zayn had sent. The polaroid was of a yellow-hued canvas perched on an easel. In the centre of the canvas, the phrase “There is nothing I am running from” was painted in a deep-tinted red acrylic.

Liam reached for another envelope, which contained five small squares of paper, each featuring a single word. The words fell from the envelope like confetti and Liam spelt out the sentence “Baby, hold onto my heart.” 

Another of Zayn’s letters held a piece of paper on which Zayn had written the phrase “I am sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care.”

Liam looked inside yet another envelope that contained a message in Morse code “-. . . -.. / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / -.- . . .--. / -- . / ..-. .-. --- -- / ..-. .- .-.. .-.. .. -. --. / .- .--. .- .-. –“ When Liam first received this message he had searched the internet in an effort to de-code it, eventually working out that it said “Need you to keep me from falling apart.”

Liam saved his most precious envelope until the end. This was the first letter Zayn sent him and it had been so unexpected, but so wonderful. It contained the simple message “My heart, your heart. Sit tight like book ends. Pages between us, written with no end.” Liam’s breath still caught in his throat whenever he read it. He felt so moved that Zayn had opened up his heart to reveal his wish to share their future together.

And it wasn’t just the messages inside each envelope that were special to Liam, but the envelopes themselves. Zayn had drawn a picture on the back of each, and Liam adored them. He spread the envelopes over the desk to appreciate Zayn’s art. A mandala, a bird with a fanned tail, a smiling skeleton who was smoking and wearing a top hat, a lotus flower, a red wolf. Zayn sometimes called Liam his red wolf, so that drawing was secretly his favourite.

Liam treasured these letters from Zayn. He and Zayn were still a relatively new couple and had only been living together a few months when Zayn moved to Argentina. Before Zayn left, the pair had been quite hesitant about sharing their feelings and emotions. They had never talked about their long-term future together or said that they loved each other. Liam had been apprehensive to do so because although he had felt a deep connection with Zayn from the moment they met, he wasn’t sure how the three months apart would impact on their blossoming relationship. It had taken Liam by surprise, once he was on his own, to realise just how lost he felt without Zayn in his life. But these letters containing simple declarations of love and devotion warmed Liam’s heart and reassured him that Zayn felt the same way.

Buzzzzz. Buzzzzz.

Liam jumped out of his skin as the intercom rang out loudly round his apartment. The pizza. He’d completely forgotten. Liam picked up the receiver.

‘Food delivery,’ shouted the doorman.

‘Thanks man, send him up,’ replied Liam, equally as loud. 

He quickly gathered his precious envelopes together, securing them once more with Zayn’s headband, before grabbing his wallet and opening the door to the pizza delivery person. 

And so, Liam’s life continued.

~~~

A few days later, Liam decided to channel his inner domestic goddess. Even cleaning had to be better than spending his day off moping about his apartment feeling sorry for himself, which he had done far more often than he would like to admit since Zayn had left for Argentina.

Liam sang his heart out to the songs blasting from the radio whilst he cleaned the bathroom, watered the plants and got all his washing and ironing done. He was on a roll and was very proud of himself. 

He had just started to re-arrange his dvd collection into separate sections based on genre - because that was a very sensible, practical thing to do and not at all geeky - when he heard something thud against his front door. 

What on earth was that? 

Liam switched off the radio so he could listen more closely. He stared intently at the door, holding his breath; his body frozen. There were some weird shuffling noises and then Liam saw the door handle twist and rattle. 

Someone was trying to break into his apartment. 

Liam instinctively raced towards the front door; on the way grabbing a massive golf umbrella that belonged to his best mate, Niall. Liam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he wielded the umbrella over his head like a spear and flung the door open.

He was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend hunched over a backpack with his arse sticking up in the air. Half the contents of the bag were spilling out or lying in a heap on the welcome mat.

‘Zayn!’ Liam cried out, lowering the umbrella. ‘What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be home for another week.’

Startled, Zayn swung around and looked towards his boyfriend sheepishly. ‘Missed you too much, Liam, so I changed my flight. I wanted to surprise you but I can’t find my keys in this bag.’ 

Zayn dipped down again to pick up a bouquet of flowers that had been sitting beside his backpack. He held the bouquet out to Liam and looked at him shyly. ‘Did you miss me, babe?’

Liam responding by rushing towards Zayn and flinging his arms around him, then pulling them both inside and kicking the door shut behind them with his foot. Zayn squawked and dropped the flowers, embracing Liam just as tightly. They stood together, kissing and holding each other close, not wanting to let go. 

After a few minutes, Zayn began to run his hands slowly across the breadth of Liam’s back. ‘I can feel your muscles through this shirt, Liam,’ he mumbled whilst nuzzling Liam’s neck. 

Zayn then teasingly squeezed Liam’s bicep and giggled as he felt Liam tense and flex the muscles in his upper arm. ‘Easy there, tiger,’ he said. ‘Have you been working out more often whilst I’ve been away?’

‘Well, I had to do something to keep my mind from missing you,’ Liam huffed, tilting his head slightly away from Zayn so he could get a good look at his boyfriend. 

Zayn was so beautiful. He always took Liam’s breath away. 

Liam was entranced by how Zayn’s eyes sparkled, even though they were heavy-lidded with sleep after his long journey, and he was especially fond of the little freckle that sat to the edge of Zayn’s left iris. He loved Zayn’s sharp cheekbones and the smattering of stubble that covered his jawline. And he adored the way Zayn’s firm, plump lips fell slightly open, forming a natural pout. 

Zayn’s hair was also a work of art, even now after an international flight. Liam swept his fingers through Zayn’s long fringe, brushing it away from his face. A single strand of hair fell back into Zayn’s eyes. 

‘You growing a quiff there, Zee?’ Liam asked, endeared.

‘I have been,’ Zayn smiled back, happily, ‘but am getting a bit fed up with it now. Think I’ll chop it all off and dye it green.’

Liam grinned at the man who he still held gently in his arms. ‘Why doesn’t that surprise me?’

Zayn rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. ‘You’ll love it, Liam.’

‘I’m sure I will. I always do,’ said Liam. ‘Now, let me make you a coffee. You must be gasping for a drink after your flight. How was it, by the way?’

‘Long,’ laughed Zayn, pressing up against Liam’s back, resting his chin on Liam’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him as they shuffled down their hallway together. ‘There were no decent movies on the plane, so I ended up watching Sharknado 6.’

Liam groaned. ‘You didn’t.’

‘I did,’ Zayn said, with a huff. ‘Spoiler alert: the shark dies. Then we had to circle around the airport for ages because there were loads of planes ahead of us waiting to land. And then there was a massive queue to get through security. So, I’m tired. But every minute of that flight brought me closer and closer to you, so all the stress was worth it. And it is so good to be back. I missed you every day that I was away, Liam. Can’t put into words how much.’

‘I think you made a pretty good attempt at telling me,’ said Liam. His eyes crinkled with warmth as he nodded towards the bundle of powder-blue envelopes sat on their desk. 

But, on seeing the envelopes, a suddenly anxious Zayn pulled away from Liam. ‘Was it okay that I sent you those letters, Liam?’ he said hesitantly, staring at the envelopes. ‘It feels strange to see them gathered together like that. Were they too much?’ 

Liam stepped closer towards Zayn and stared longingly into his eyes. 

‘Let me show you what I thought of those letters, Zayn.’ 

He dropped to his knees and ran his index finger slowly but firmly up the inseam of Zayn’s tight jeans. When he looked back up, his pupils were dark and wide.

‘Let me show you how much I missed you. Let me welcome you home properly.’

With that, Liam unbuttoned Zayn’s jeans and teased the zipper down, centimetre by centimetre. Zayn exhaled in relief as the pressure from the restrictive denim lifted away from his fattening cock. Liam pulled Zayn’s jeans lower until they gathered around his ankles. Zayn shifted his position to get comfortable, opening his legs wider to steady himself. 

Liam ran his hands over the small curve of Zayn’s arse and brushed his knuckles lightly against Zayn’s clothed cock. He pressed soft kisses to Zayn’s inner thighs, whilst skimming under the bottom of Zayn’s boxer briefs with his fingertips. Zayn’s skin prickled with goose-bumps at the tender touches. 

Liam rested back on his heels and looked up at Zayn. ‘Take it off for me, Zee,’ he said, tugging at the hem of Zayn’s t-shirt. ‘I want to see you.’

Zayn hastily complied, pulling his t-shirt over his head and flinging it across the floor. 

Liam leant forward once more and ran his palms lightly over Zayn’s torso, taking time to twist and tweak Zayn’s sensitive nipples. Zayn whimpered as Liam continued to tease him. 

‘God, Liam,’ Zayn said breathlessly as he looked down at his boyfriend. ‘I don’t think I have ever felt so turned on. Look at you, on your knees for me. How did I survive three months without you? Without this?’ 

With a smirk, Liam moved his hands to Zayn’s boxer briefs, yanking them down at the back to expose his butt. Liam pushed Zayn‘s hips into the wall, causing Zayn to shudder as his back and butt pressed against the cold plaster behind him. 

‘Can I continue, Zee?’ he asked as he tucked his fingers under the elastic at the front of Zayn’s low slung briefs.

Zayn moaned in response, rolling his head back so it rubbed against the wall.

Liam looked up at him. ‘No, Zee, speak to me, please. I need you to tell me what you want before I do anything else.’

‘I want you.’ Zayn pleaded. ‘I want you, Liam. I want your hands on my body. Your mouth on my cock.’

‘Please,’ he added, desperately.

Liam responded by pulling down Zayn’s boxer briefs so he was completely exposed. 

‘Thank you, Zee,’ he said, leaning forward to reverently kiss the tip of Zayn’s fully-hard cock. 

Liam began to pepper Zayn’s cock with gentle kisses, licking along the underside and suckling at the sensitive slit, lapping up leaking pre-come as he did so.

‘So beautiful,’ Liam murmured quietly to himself. He then took Zayn fully in his mouth and sank his head down Zayn’s length until his nose was nestling into the short black hairs at Zayn’s base. Zayn gasped, rolling his eyes in his head and entwining his fingers in Liam’s hair to anchor himself. 

‘God, Liam,’ Zayn said. ‘Your mouth. I’ve missed your mouth so much.’

Liam hummed in response, with the vibrations sending tingles across Zayn’s body in waves. 

Liam continued to suck Zayn’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he moved his head up and down, up and down. He played with Zayn’s balls, stroking them gently and rolling them in his palm.

Zayn began to feel a familiar warmth building in his stomach and instinctively started to thrust his cock deeply into Liam’s mouth, chasing his orgasm. Liam gagged and immediately grasped Zayn’s hips, pressing them firmly back. Liam looked up at Zayn who was shaking and breathing heavily. 

‘I don’t want you to move again unless I tell you to, Zayn.’ 

‘I won’t, Liam, I promise. I’m sorry,’ pleaded Zayn, his left hand still burrowed in Liam’s hair. 

‘Show me how good you can be for me then, baby,’ said Liam firmly. ‘Lift your hands up over your head so the back of your hands touch the wall.’ 

Zayn did as he was told, surrendering control to Liam. 

‘Good boy. Now, cross your wrists together whilst keeping your hands over your head.’ 

Zayn followed Liam’s instructions promptly, desperate to please him. 

‘That’s it, that’s perfect, baby. You are my good, good boy.’ 

Zayn’s cheeks flushed as he watched Liam’s eyes travel hungrily across his body. 

‘Look at you stood naked in front of me like this,’ Liam continued in awe, palming himself over his joggers as he looked up at Zayn. ‘You are beautiful, baby. Truly beautiful.’ 

Zayn let out a high-pitched wail at the praise, arching his back as he held his arms firmly above his head. 

‘Can you stay like that for me baby?’ 

Zayn nodded. ‘I’ll try, Liam,’ he whispered.

Liam began to suckle Zayn’s cock again, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

After a few minutes, Zayn began to squirm once more. ‘I am not going to last long,’ he gasped. His legs were shaking unsteadily as he desperately tried to stand still to please Liam. 

But Liam continued to take Zayn fast and deep until Zayn felt the sensation of white hot electricity flow through his body. He shouted out loud and came into Liam’s mouth, whilst Liam sucked Zayn gently through his aftershocks, swallowing his cum. 

When Zayn had stilled, Liam sat back and looked up at him fondly. 

‘It’s good to have you home, Zee.’

Zayn smiled back dopily; his mind still woolly from his orgasm.

‘You can put your arms down now, baby.’ Liam added, softly.

Zayn lowered his hands and crouched down until he was kneeling next to Liam. ‘Let me take care of you now,’ he said, shakily, as he began to lift up Liam’s jumper. 

‘No need’, said Liam, blushing as he gestured towards his crotch. Zayn noticed a damp patch forming on his joggers. 

‘Oh!’ he exclaimed. ‘You came in your pants just from giving me a blow job?’ 

‘Well, you have been away a long time, Zee, and I was very happy to see you,’ said Liam, bashfully. 

‘Clearly,’ remarked Zayn, smugly. He raised an eyebrow whilst continuing to stare at Liam’s damp joggers. 

‘Alright, Mr sexy stud-muffin. Yes, I had an orgasm just from looking at you. You have that effect on me,’ said Liam in exasperation. ‘Happy now?’

‘Very,’ replied Zayn, sounding immensely pleased with himself. 

Liam shook his head fondly. ‘Come on, Zee, let’s get ourselves cleaned up. Then you can have a nap to shake off a bit of jetlag while I fix us both something special for your welcome home meal. I want to hear all about your life these past three months.’

‘That sounds wonderful, Liam’ said Zayn as he struggled to kick off his jeans that had gathered around his ankles, ‘but would you mind bringing in my backpack in from our front doorstep first. Most of my clothes must still be strewn across the landing. Heaven knows what Bertie and Maisie from next door will be thinking.’

‘Ah, sorry about that,’ said Liam, looking abashed as he made his way to their front door. ‘When I saw you on the doorstep I just had to have you. Didn’t give much thought to your bag.’

~~~

‘Food’s ready,’ Liam called out as he carried two steaming bowls of chicken noodle stir fry from the kitchen. He sat on the opposite side of the sofa to Zayn and they tilted their bodies to face each other. Liam handed him one of the bowls. 

Zayn scooped a huge mouthful of noodles into his mouth and moaned loudly. ‘This stir fry tastes like heaven, Liam. I’ve missed your cooking so much.’ 

‘Well, I guessed you might be hungry,’ said Liam, smiling, ‘so I made enough for seconds. Just help yourself if you want any more’. 

‘You are always so thoughtful’ replied Zayn, deep in concentration as he twisted long noodle ribbons around his fork. ‘That’s why I love you.’

Zayn’s heart stopped when he realised what he had said. 

He glanced over at Liam, who was staring at him open-mouthed. His arm suspended in mid-air with noodles falling off the fork he was holding. 

‘You love me,’ Liam repeated after a moment, putting down his fork and pinching Zayn’s thigh with his finger. He began to beam from ear to ear.

Zayn relaxed upon seeing Liam’s reaction. ‘Hope I haven’t made things weird,’ he said, shyly, pinching Liam’s calf back in response. ‘I know this is the first time I’ve told you I love you. I didn’t mean for it to slip out so casually like that.’

‘Well, it wasn’t really the first time you’ve told me.’ replied Liam, carefully. 

Zayn looked at him with a puzzled expression.

‘Your letters,’ Liam explained. ‘You said it in your letters. And I’d like to talk about them, if that is okay?’

‘Yes, that’s okay,’ replied Zayn, ‘I’ve been wanting to tell you more about why I sent them. Did you like reading them?’ 

‘I did very much,’ said Liam as they set down their half-eaten bowls of stir fry on side tables and leant towards each other. ‘To be honest I don’t know how I would have gotten through these last three months without them. The apartment was empty without you in it. My life was empty without you in it.’ 

‘Yeah,’ said Zayn, as he took hold of Liam’s hand. That’s exactly how I felt in Argentina. I was in the most amazing part of the world, working alongside some extremely talented artists. I was receiving tuition and guidance from this incredible man, who will forever be a major influence on my art and the way I paint. And I had a wonderful time, truly. But deep down, I felt empty. A part of me was missing because you weren’t by my side, sharing these experiences with me. I couldn’t wait to return home so we could carry on our lives together.’

Zayn could feel Liam’s hand begin to tremble. He clasped his other hand over Liam’s in reassurance.

‘Each letter was a snapshot,’ he continued. ‘I wanted to tell you how I was feeling about you in that exact moment. I know our relationship is fairly new and we hadn’t said we loved each other before I went away, but I don’t want to hide how I feel. I am so proud of what we have together. I want to shout my love for you from the rooftops.’

Liam let out a shaky breath and used his free hand to brush away a tear. ‘Sorry for getting mushy,’ he said, guiltily, as he pointed to his watery eyes. ‘It’s just that no-one has ever said anything like that to me before.’

Zayn nudged him affectionately. ‘Well, get used to it, Liam, because you deserve to be told how much you are loved. You are a wonderful, funny, brave and compassionate man, and so talented. You save people from burning buildings, for heaven’s sake. You are an amazing chef, a sexy dancer and you have an incredible voice. I love to hear you sing songs, you know, especially when I am returning from Argentina and am stood outside our front door searching for my keys.’

Liam looked at Zayn in horror. ‘You heard me singing earlier?’ 

‘Yes, I did, and I was so impressed by the way you let loose in the chorus of Cut to the Feeling,’ laughed Zayn. ‘You really went for it.’

‘Noooo,’ Liam wailed, ‘I’m mortified.’

‘You have no reason to be,’ giggled Zayn as he leant in to tickle Liam. ‘Your harmonies with Carly Rae Jepson were on point.’

‘Argh,’ groaned Liam, as he wiggled away from Zayn and covered his head with his hands. ‘Stop it, Zee. This is so embarrassing. I can’t look at you ever again.’

‘Aww, Liam, I’m sorry,’ said Zayn, affectionately, reaching out to pull Liam’s hands away from his face. ‘Don’t hide; I want to see your handsome face. And you really do have a very beautiful voice, you know.’

‘Thank you, Zee.’ mumbled a still embarrassed Liam. ‘Your voice is beautiful too.’

‘Thanks, Liam,’ said Zayn, grinning. ‘Now, where was I? I hadn’t finished.’

‘You were telling me how amazing I was,’ Liam replied innocently, looking up at Zayn and fluttering his eyelashes.

‘Ah yes, so I was,’ said Zayn, smiling and taking hold of Liam’s hands once more. They settled back into the sofa as Zayn took a deep breath and continued, speaking gently as his voice began to crack with emotion. 

‘You believe in me, Liam, and you encourage me to believe in myself. I just hope I make you as happy as you make me. My life is better with you in it and I am so lucky to call you my boyfriend. You are perfect for me and I don’t want to be away from you again.’

At this Zayn stopped and looked over at Liam anxiously. ‘Please tell me I haven’t been too full-on and scared you off.’

‘No, Zayn, you could never scare me off,’ said Liam reassuringly, shaking his head. ‘The letters you sent me were the most beautiful gifts I have ever received and I will treasure them always.’ 

Zayn blushed. 

‘Ever since I received your first letter, I have wanted to find a way to show you that I felt the same. That I love you just as much. So, I hope you don’t mind that I did this.’

Liam pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and Zayn briefly glimpsed a fresh tattoo running along the underside of Liam’s lower arm. Liam shielded his arm by holding it protectively over his chest. 

‘I got a tattoo,’ he said, looking at Zayn. ‘Now, I only got it two days ago so it is still quite red and tender.’

Zayn reached out to move Liam’s arm so he could see the tattoo, but Liam leant back and gently batted Zayn’s hand away.

‘Before I show you, Zee, I want to explain what I got. In your last letter, you said you were not scared of love because without me you were weaker. Well, that got me thinking and I realised that I am not scared of love either, because when we are together you make me strong.’

At that, Liam held out his arm to show Zayn his tattoo. It said “You make me strong.”

Zayn held onto Liam’s wrist, staring closely at the tattoo.

‘What do you think?’ asked Liam, apprehensively.

‘It’s perfect,’ said Zayn. ‘I can’t believe you did that for me.’ 

He leant forward and kissed Liam tenderly.

‘I love you, Liam Payne.’

‘I love you too, Zayn Malik.’

**Author's Note:**

> I stepped in as a pinch hitter and was very lucky to take over the prompt for Strong by One Direction. Thank you to the person who submitted this fantastic prompt. Some of the song’s lyrics are quoted in the fic - credit to the songwriters of Strong (Julian Bunetta, Jamie Scott, John Ryan, Louis Tomlinson).
> 
> This is my first time writing a Ziam fic and my first time writing smut, so posting this story out into the world is a little scary. I hope you all enjoy what I have written.
> 
> Thanks to the Ziam Club for organising this song lyric challenge. The world is a better place for having more Ziam fics in it. x


End file.
